


Courtesan

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 16:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Kami knew how important it was to be chosen by a lord. Ever since he had been sold to the pleasure house he had dreamt of being a courtesan and not just a common whore. What better lord was there than one who was handsome and kind? He couldn't fail this time, that much he knew for sure but the choice wasn't his to make.





	1. Chapter 1

“What is The Lord like?” Kami asked the servant who was helping him into a loose fitting yukata. Barely more than a piece of cloth around his body, held together with a cloth belt instead of an obi. Beneath the silk he was naked, not even wearing shoes. His reflection pleased him, the purple on white kimono pattern was simple but elegant, depicting flowers and butterflies. Feminine, but it suited him, as did the silver butterflies that had been placed in his hair.

“Kind and beautiful, so I’ve heard.” The servant replied. “I can't say if you should believe the first, but I saw him once. His face is young and handsome at least.”

“Sounds like wishful dreaming to me.” Kami confessed. His nerves were on edge today, worried about what would happen if he was chosen, and what would happen if he wasn't. He'd have to return to the pleasure house that he had been sold to as a child. They wouldn't be happy but this was only the third attempt to find a lord who would buy him. There would be others, and if they failed he'd have no choice but to work in the pleasure house itself and pay of his debt.

He couldn't imagine enjoying sleeping with countless strangers, just the idea of one terrified him. Despite his training he was still a virgin. He knew how to pleasure men, how to act when they took him, but that wasn't the same as actually having sex.

“Maybe, but you can't afford not to dream,” The servant reminded him. “Come, you need to go wait in the other room for The Lord to arrive.”

“Thank you.” Kami said with a slight nod of his head as he walked into the hall. His heart was racing, his nerves on edge.

“You need to look more confident,” His master scolded. “Nobody wants a nervous wreck.”

“I'm sorry.” Kami apologised, forcing his head up and looking straight ahead. He'd been taught this so often, how to smile, how to be seductive with body language alone, but whenever he was nervous he forgot everything.

“Who knows, maybe he likes submissive men.” The master replied with a scoff as they began to walk down the hall. Kami knew the master had never sold a boy to this lord before, though he was rich and some years bought two or three at a time. Maybe Lord Camui did like submissive men? Maybe the houses boys were too confident? Too self assured? Lord Camui certainly hadn't been interested in the man who had been brought to him the week before. Strong and confident with a beautiful smile. What if everything he was being told to do, was exactly what would assure Lord Camui wouldn't pick him?

They entered the room, Kami taking his place at the end of the line. Most men would bow to the floor when a lord entered, but he wasn't like most men. A paying man wanted to see him at his best, and so he would do nothing more than bow when he entered.

He waited long enough for nerves to turn to boredom. Passing the time he glanced at the man to his right. He was smaller than him and appeared a little cocky. As if he already knew he had won.

The main doors opened, distracting Kami from his thoughts and he bowed on instinct. Was this The Lord? He was handsome, just like he had been told, but a second man was entering. One he couldn't see just yet.

“Arise.” the Lord ordered and Kami stood once more, risking a glance at the new man. He could see now he was clearly the lord. His clothes were finer, he wore more silver too, but no gold. His kimono was jet black, trimmed with silver thread, the hair that fell over his shoulders was equally as dark. He wasn't just handsome, he was to die for. Suddenly Kami knew he needed to win this Lord's heart, not just to escape the pleasure houses but because he himself wanted to be by his side.

His nerves however had returned to him full force, he could barely remember what he was supposed to do at all. Thankfully The Lord started on the other end of the line. Slowly studying one man after another until he was at the other end, staring into Kami's eyes. A smile played over his lips, but he said nothing as he went to have a whispered conversation with his friend.

“The Lord wishes the men from the following pleasure houses to stay.” The man besides Lord Camui announced. Slowly he listed four houses, Kami's included. Surprised and pleased Kami stayed as the others left, knowing this was the final cut. At least one man here was sure to be bought, maybe more but unlikely to be all four. The cocky man was gone, Kami noted, but he recognised one of the men who stayed. He was shy and quiet too, he'd been right to question his master. It wasn't confident men that attracted the Lord at all. He would be himself then, it had got him this far.

“Undress.” The man ordered. It was to be expected and Kami was used to undressing around strangers. Still he felt nervous as he pulled open the belt and allowed the silk to fall off his shoulders. The Lord was watching him in particular he realised and he couldn't help but blush. His instincts screamed at him to cover himself up, but he didn't. His master would be furious with him if he did that.

The Lord returned to him, running his fingers over his long hair, careful not to disturb the butterflies that rested within it. He was smiling as he leant forward, catching Kami's lips beneath his own. Kami knew how he was meant to react to a kiss, how to submit but respond and he performed perfectly. That wasn't the problem. His emotions were swelling within him, desperate for every touch the Lord might give him. He wasn't the only practised one here, The Lord knew how to lead as well as he knew how to follow.

Then the Lord was gone, kissing the man to his right leaving Kami overwhelmed with everything he was feeling. Longing, lust, jealousy and fear were all present. What was he supposed to do if he wasn't chosen? The servant was right, The Lord was handsome and kind. It wasn't a dream, it was the truth.

He caught The Lord's friend watching him and he blushed in embarrassment. He had forgotten himself, forgotten to hide his emotions. The Lord's friend knew exactly what he had been thinking, at least it hadn't been anything bad.

Finally Lord Camui had kissed every man and returned to his friend who was clearly whispering what he had seen to the Lord. Embarrassed Kami wasn't sure how to react. Should he act shy? Embarrassed? Guilty? Unaware?

“What is your name.” Lord Camui asked him, there was no doubt the question was addressed at him.

“Kamimura,” Kami answered, relieved that he didn't stutter. “My Lord.”

“I would very much like the pleasure of your company. The rest can go.” The Lord decreed.

“I am honoured to give it to you.” Kami politely responded. His heart racing in excitement at having been chosen. He'd dreamt of serving a lord, prayed he would be gentle, wished he would be handsome too. He'd got it all and more, he'd never factored his own emotions into the equation. Never considered that he would end up with a man he longed to serve.

The others left, leaving Kami with The Lord and his friend. Nobody said anything, his master arriving with a beaming smile. Congratulating the Lord on making the best decision, though his true praise was unspoken. He was proud Kami had made it.

“Kurosaki will arrange the rest,” The Lord declared before excusing himself from the room. Unsure what to do Kami waited, naked and nervous. He was relieved when one of Lord Camui's servants entered the room, directing him to get dressed and follow her to his rooms. He did as told, knowing that his childhood was now officially over. Soon The Lord Camui would make him a man. He'd been sold once more, and just like the first time the change of circumstances terrified him. What if he wasn't gentle? He might not even be kind, he had no proof other than his own assumptions. Would he be treated like a servant? Like a slave?

“These are the courtesans rooms,” The servant explained. “You can talk to the other courtesans, myself and the two lords you just met. Nobody else. The Lord's sexual preferences are to be kept secret. You understand right?”

“I understand.” Kami promised. He'd never have said anything anyway, the pleasure house had taught him well. He just prayed it was enough.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Let me take out those clips, he won't like them.” Kami's new room mate offered with a friendly smile. Hyde had been working for Lord Camui, or as he called him 'Gackt', for years now. Sure he was the Lord's favourite, he had no problem welcoming this new man into the family with open arms. A shame the other men couldn't be more like him, they had seemed hostile towards him when he had entered the shared rooms.

“Are you sure?” Kami asked, “I was wearing them when he chose me.”

“He'll want to run his hands through your hair, feel it running through his fingers. He's all about using all his senses in the art of love.” Hyde said, gently removing one of the clips.

“What is he like?” Kami asked. “In the bedroom? He appeared kind?”

“He can be,” Hyde confirmed. “He knows you're a virgin, it's what he asks for and if you're not don't say a word to suggest otherwise. He'll be gentle with you, loving and kind. If you're not careful you'll fall in love with him.”

“He's not always kind?” Kami asked.

“Sometimes he's passionate, forceful even. He can be sadistic, but never cruel,” Hyde explained. “You don't need to fear him.”  
“Sadistic how?” Kami worried.

“He'll push you to your limits,” Was Hyde's only answer. “But enough of this, I’ve scared you and I didn't mean to. Let's talk about something else?”

“How many people has he bought?” Kami asked.

“What you really want to know is 'Who does he sleep with'?” Hyde guessed. “His wife and two female concubines officially. His retainer Kurosaki, and the three men who live here. Four now.”

“What happens to all the men he pays for?” Kami worried.

“Some have worked of their debts and left, others he bought for his friends as gifts, many now work for him in other ways.” Hyde explained. “Men like us come and go, except for me. I was his first.”

“You see the rest of us as fleeting.” Kami realised.

“Like butterflies,” Hyde agreed as he removed the final clip. “When your things arrive I'll help you prepare the perfect outfit.”  
“Can I trust you?” Kami asked. “The others see me as competition.”

“And I know you're not,” Hyde replied with a smile. “Besides, it's my duty to look after everyone here. I won't let Gackt down.”

 

In the end Kami had decided to trust Hyde, which was how he ended up kneeling besides Gackt with his hair falling loose over a simple blue yukata. It wasn't what he would have chosen but Gackt had smiled and asked if it was Hyde who had helped him get dressed.

“Yes my Lord.” Kami replied. Hyde had warned him not to be too polite, to act like Gackt was a family friend but it was hard to be in the presence of a lord and not show him the proper respect.

“Blue suits you,” Gackt said with a smiled. “Call me Gackt, if I have a given name, people should use it.”

“Yes, Gackt.” Kami replied with a shy smile. He was to belong The Lord then, just as Hyde had predicted he would. If he hadn't been he would still be calling him Lord Camui.

“Have you ever tried cheese?” Gackt asked. Was that what he had on the table in front of him? Kami hadn't recognised it at all.

“No, my...Gackt.” Kami found himself apologising.

“My Gackt?” Gackt repeated with a smile, “Closer. Here taste some.”

“Where does it come from?” Kami asked, as he walked around the table to kneel beside The Lord. Hyde was told him it was fine to question Gackt, fine to just be himself and he was trying his best. It was just impossible for him to relax. Gackt seemed to accept him as he was though, shy but honest. He was glad he had trusted Hyde, it was saving so much time.

“Europe.” Gackt explained. “This one is French Brie. Here, try some.”

“Thank you.” Kami replied as he accepted the cheese and took a bite. It was creamy and the taste was strange to him but it wasn't bad, he could see why Gackt liked it. It must have cost him a fortune to get the cheese sent all the way to Japan, but he already knew money was no option to the lord. It was strange though that Gackt just wanted to sit here and talk, sharing his cheese and asking questions about everything and nothing. It wasn't what he had been bought for. He was supposed to seduce and entertain, he'd spent years learning massage techniques, poetry and how to play various instruments. Gackt wasn't interested in any of these skills and wasn't rushing him into the bedroom either. He was just content to talk. It occurred to Kami that perhaps Gackt had seen so much splendour in his life, that he was missing simple human contact. He'd never really cherished the moments he had spent laughing with friends, joking and just being himself. He knew now how precious they had been.

“Do you want to come to the bedroom?” Gackt eventually asked. Kami half suspected it was a genuine question, to which he could answer no. But he didn't want to risk it, it wasn't the answer either of them wanted.

“I'd like to see where you sleep.” Kami replied, waiting for Gackt to stand before he did the same. His legs were going numb now, despite his training in kneeling for hours at the time. They'd been drinking wine too, he only realised now that it had started to affect him. He felt a little buzzed, but in a happy warm kind of way. Gackt was watching him, expecting him to stagger perhaps? He was better than that and he followed Gackt out of the room as if nothing was wrong at all. It seemed to impress him.

They entered the room and Gackt gently pulled on the cloth bow, unravelling the fabric that held the garment closed. Like the first time they had met, Kami allowed the yukata to fall to the floor, unashamed by Gackt watching him.

“You need to help me undress now.” Gackt reminded him. He didn't at all, he just wanted Kami to do the work. Perhaps to show that he wanted this too? He was nervous, but not scared. Gackt would be gentle with him, he would probably enjoy it.

Gackt's kimono took a little longer to remove and he wore layers underneath but Kami found he enjoyed this. It felt like unwrapping a gift, each garment like another layer of wrapping paper and he wasn't disappointed to discover what was hidden inside.

“Don't lead, just follow.” Gackt advised, his words mimicking Hyde's warnings. It was what Kami wanted anyway, he was too nervous to remember even half of his training. Even the half he did remembered vanished as Gackt's lips met his in a sensual kiss. He responded instinctively, not at all surprised when Gackt's hands ran through his long hair. He'd worn it loose for this very purpose, he wanted his lord to to enjoy this, his own pleasure a reflection of Gackt's own.

The kisses went on and on as Gackt's hands wandered over his back, every touch gentle and arousing. He hadn't been sure before if he actually did like men, or had just been taught to like them. He knew now it was the first, no woman could ever make him feel this good.

“You know, I can tell a man's entire personally from just a kiss.” Gackt boasted, right now Kami would believe anything he said. “You're kind, compassionate, shy but there's a playful man buried somewhere within you. I'll drag him out one day.”

“Not today?” Kami asked, he couldn't deny a word Gackt had said. It was nothing but the truth.

“We need to burn through your shyness first.” Gackt responded. The conversation immediately forgotten as he suggested, not ordered, Kami to lie on the bed. He did so eagerly, loving the feeling of the soft sheets beneath him. He was scared now, but more than that he was eager and when Gackt finally did finish exploring his body he knew just what it was like to be taken by a man, it was heaven.

 

 


End file.
